Fight
by FandiFlower12
Summary: "No tenian muchas cosas en comun, sus edades eran distintas, sus maneras de caminar no coincidian y mucho menos su estatura. Nunca pensaban igual, tenian ideas muy diferentes. El era exageradamente honesto, ella una chica violenta. Sus manos parecian haber sido hechas como piezas exactas para encajar una con la otra, con los dedos entrelazados y mirando a la misma direccion"JeanxOC
1. Prologo

**Wohoholas! Este es mi primer fic de Snk, pero que eso no les haga pensar que abandonare el de Kung fu panda. La cosa con ese fic, es que… la inspiración para kung fu panda** **me abandono por completo, ya no se me ocurre nada para esa franquicia u.u Pero tratare de pensar en algo, i swear!**

**Pero hablando de este fic, ya deben haber visto en la descripción que es un JeanxOC (Original Character) Y contara con varios "Arcos"**

**Este es el primero y se llama "El cruel mundo"**

**La imagen de portada ira cambiando dependiendo del arco :P**

**Y eso, dejare este rollo y que comience esta Historia, Baby!(?)**

**Prologo**

Estaba encadenada con un collar de acero a la pared como si de un perro se tratase, en una especie de habitación de piedra subterránea. Se hallaba en posición fetal. Tenía las manos esposadas.

Hacía mucho tiempo que había desistido de todo intento de soltarse. Se encontraba despierta pero con los ojos cerrados. Si los abriera, sólo vería oscuridad;

La única luz existente venia de una pequeña ventana cubierta de barrotes, de donde solo podía ver los zapatos de los transeúntes pasar.

Ansiaba con todo su ser darse un baño.

Una parte de su conciencia aguardaba el sonido de unos pasos que anunciaran

Su llegada. Ignoraba qué hora sería, pero le parecía que empezaba a ser de noche. Demasiado tarde para que él la visitara. Un ruido le hizo abrir los ojos. Un perro, el mismo que venia todos los días, se había puesto de tal forma que tapaba toda luz.

Se dirigió a darle el pedazo de pan duro que solía guardarle de su única comida.

Tachó un día más en su mente.

Era el día número 365 de su cautiverio.

El perro le lamió los dedos como muestra de aprecio y se fue con el pan. El frío invadió la celda. Vestía solo una camisa bastante grande, que le tapaba hasta los muslos y bragas. Al sentarse trato de acurrucarse y conservar algo de calor. El piso era muy incomodo.

Tenía poco miedo. Pero una furia contenida cada día mayor. Pero había descubierto, que la mejor manera de canalizar esa rabia, era pensar en todas las formas en que mataría a su captor apenas tuviera oportunidad. Cerró los ojos.

"_El se encontraba maniatado a una silla. Ella se acerco con un variado equipo de tortura. Le saco dientes y uñas, le arranco cabello, le quemo la piel con fierros al rojo vivo. Hizo oídos sordos a sus suplicas, y lo ahorco con una soga al cuello"_

Es probable que se hubiera quedado dormida, porque no oyó sus pasos, pero despertó nada más abrirse la puerta.

_Él había llegado, a pesar de todo_.

Era alto. Ella ignoraba su edad, pero se trataba de un anciano. Tenía su poco cabello peinado con cera, de color gris, llevaba gafas de elegante montura dorada y una barba bien afeitada. Olía a Vine de buena calidad.

_Odiaba su olor. _

Permaneció callado al lado suyo contemplándola durante largos dos minutos.

_Odiaba su silencio. _

Su cara se hallaba en la penumbra. Ella sólo apreciaba su gorda silueta. De repente le

habló. Tenía una voz grave y seria. Voz de hombre rico.

_Odiaba su voz. _

Le dijo que, como hoy era su último hay, la quería felicitar. El tono de su voz no resultaba ni antipático ni irónico. Más bien neutro. Se imagino su retorcida sonrisa.

_Lo odiaba_.

Se acercó hasta estar al lado de ella. Se arrodillo y en un gesto que pretendía ser "amable" le puso una manta encima.

_Odiaba que se acercara._

Empezó a hablar. Hablo sobre un tal "Distrito Klorva" Ella no le escuchaba. Cerró sus oídos. Lo que capto, fue que iba a ser vendida a otro pervertido del mercado negro.

Despues de un rato se callo, se encogio de hombros y le puso otras esposas en los pies.

Estaba totalmente inmovilizada.

El anciano se fue y cerro la puerta con 7 cerrojos.

Se quedó varios minutos contemplando el fino rayo de luz que se filtraba por encima de la puerta. Luego se movió, intentando hacerse una idea de lo apretadas que estaban las esposas. Fue capaz de separar un poco los pies, pero las cadenas se tensaron en el acto. Se relajó. Permaneció completamente quieta mirando al vacío.

Una ligera sonrisa aparecio en su rostro.

Esa noche, ella, Louise Abaron, cumplia 12 años.

**Eaeaeaeaea!**

**Espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen review, favoritos, blablabla. (Solo si quieren, nadie los obliga n.n)**

**Pastelito Fuera!**


	2. Capitulo 1: Amnesia

**Wohoholas!**

**¿Me extrañaron? ¿No? Ok, ok u.u**

**Les aviso que subo un capitulo al mes, pero si me da la imaginación, puede que suba antes n.n**

**Y también, subiré dibujos de los personajes de este fic a Devianart, (búsquenme como FandiFlower12) por eso no los describo físicamente aquí n.n Aunque no están aun, tratare de subirlos los mas pronto posible n.n**

**Aclarando cosas que pueden quedar en duda misteriosamente en sus hermosas mentes(?**

**-Es el año 448, y el ciclo 105, así que ellos ****NO**** están en el mismo ciclo que Eren, Armin y compañía n.n**

-**Por ende, la gran mayoría es un año menor que la gente de la 104 :) **

**-Jean viene en el siguiente cap, tranquilícense señoritas(?**

**-Y explicaciones en el resto de la historia n.n**

**Capitulo 1: Amnesia**

-¡HEY TU! ¿¡QUIEN MIERDA ERES!?-

-¡Sophie Monroe, del Distrito Trost, Señor!-

-¡Monroe! ¡Que apellido más idiota! ¿¡Y que carajos vienes a hacer aquí!?-

-¡A contribuir a la victoria de la Humanidad, Señor!-

-¡Esplendido! ¡De seguro servirás bien de carnada!- Dicho esto, Shadis dio vuelta a la pequeña rubia.

-¡Fila cuatro! ¡Volteen!

_Louise se encontraba en la fila cuatro._

_Del ciclo 105 de entrenamiento._

**Louise POV**

Cuando me enliste, solo me sujete el cabello en una cola de caballo, no soy buena en cosas delicadas del tipo "hacerme un flequillo y un deflecado y blablabla" (Si me lo hubiera cortado, de seguro habría terminado con una mitad mas larga que la otra…. O misteriosamente con el pelo verde en ves de negro…ok, lo admito, una ves me paso, no se que como, pero me paso)

En fin, durante la ceremonia de bienvenida, Shadis iba interrogando a los nuevos reclutas, aunque a mi me salto. Hubo varios que me llamaron la atención, había un chico que debía medir dos metros, una chica muy… "desarrollada" y con ojos de diferente color, un chico que se metió en problemas por decir la presentación al revés, una pequeña rubia, y multitud de otra gente. De seguro no me aburriré aquí.

Cuando termino la ceremonia, nos dirigimos a nuestros dormitorios a dejar nuestras cosas, varias chicas se juntaron en grupos y empezaron a elegir literas y organizarse, parecían no darse cuenta de que yo era la única que estaba parada ahí sin saber que hacer.

Algo que se nota al tener que compartir dormitorio es la falta de amigas del alma. Muchos soldados vinieron aquí con hermanos, parientes, o amigos. Hubo muy poca gente que, como yo, vinieron sin conocer a absolutamente nadie. Y esa gente ya había hecho amigos. Y después estaba yo.

Aunque la pequeña rubia se dio cuenta de eso.

-¡Hola! Me llamo Sophie. ¿Como te llamas?-

-Louise.

-¡Que lindo nombre! Oye Louise, ¿Viniste sola, cierto?-

-Bueno…si.

-Yo también. Puede que sea algo apresurado, pero ¿Compartimos litera? Tampoco conozco a alguien aquí… y te veías muy sola.-

¡Gracias Dios por haber traído a este Ángel!

-¡Claro!-

Ella, al igual que yo, traía pocas cosas, entre ellas una Viola. Nunca había visto una de ellas, solamente había visto imágenes en libros. Al ver mi entusiasmo, me prometió que me enseñaría a tocar. También se ofreció a cortar mi cabello, dejándolo en pocos minutos un poco mas debajo de mis hombros, y lo peino en dos trenzas. En agradecimiento, le regale un peine de madera del cual se enamoro. O al menos eso dio a entender.

En media hora ya éramos mejores amigas.

Cuando fuimos a almorzar, conocí a otros reclutas. El chico de dos metros se llamaba Marth, y venia junto a su hermana menor Bishop, una muchachita mas baja aun que Sophie. La chica de pechos gigantes y ojos de colores se llamaba Emma, y era del mismo distrito que Sophie, aunque no se conocían. Parece buena persona, aunque es incomodo estar al lado de alguien con "melones titánicos", especialmente cuando yo… bueno… no estoy tan desarrollada (cofcofplanacofcof)

Durante el almuerzo, nos conocimos un poco mas entre todos. Marth y Bishop se unieron con la esperanza de unirse a las tropas estacionarias para proteger a su familia de los titanes, Emma se unió sin ningún interés especial, y Sophie se unió para ir a la Legión de reconocimiento, para vencer a los titanes. Según dijo, una prima suya a la cual quería mucho fue devorada por un titán durante la caída del muro María, y desea vengar su muerte. Yo no recuerdo muy bien por que me enrole…

Aunque teníamos la tarde libre por hoy, con Emma y Sophie decidimos quedarnos en los dormitorios. Pasamos el rato hablando de nuestras vidas. Emma y Sophie son de familias humildes, viniendo la primera de un largo linaje de soldados de las tropas estacionarias, y la ultima de una familia de músicos.

Pero cuando me preguntaron por mi vida, solo pude hablar de mis primeros once años, de mi infancia en el pueblo de Jinae, pero cuando me preguntaron por el ultimo año de mi vida, no se por que me quede en blanco… mis recuerdos están difusos…solo puedo recordar a un anciano, un perro vagabundo, un pedazo de pan duro y una habitación subterránea…

_Mierda. ¿Por qué no puedo recordar un año completo de mi vida?_

**Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí n.n**

**Estuvo aburrido, lo se, pero este capitulo lo tuve que reescribir tres veces y esta es la versión que mas me gusto e.e**

**Respondiendo a sus comentarios bien sepsies(?**

**Jugodenaranja: Gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado n.n**

**Kurenai Lukia: Oh, oh dios, oh dios mio ¿Eres la escritora de "Roulette of memories", verdad? Quiero asegurarme antes de ponerme a fangirlear por toda mi casa (cosa que ya hice, por si acaso)**

**Ok, ahora si:**

**Gracias! n.n Todavía no termino el libro (lo leo a escondidas, a mi mamá no le gusta que lea ese tipo de libros) Pero realmente me ha gustado, el escritor es realmente un genio. Pero buano(? Agradezco mucho tu comentario, me alegraste mas un día que ya era muy bueno(?**

**A partir de este momento, al final de cada capitulo, agregare un dato sobre la historia original, que es muy diferente de la historia actual n.n**

**Datito sepsi: La protagonista original se llamaba Lucia.**

**Pastelito Fuera!**


End file.
